


Bring Me Back

by healthyinsanity



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: ChaosIsKindaDadLike, He isn't great at this, M/M, Percy is Mavrek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healthyinsanity/pseuds/healthyinsanity
Summary: Percy Jackson led a semi-normal life, normal for him at least. He was brought under the command of Chaos. At eleven years old he was attacked and killed by a hellhound. His future was taken from him, so Chaos gave it back. better future for the once broken kid. (Set before The Lightning Thief, AU)





	1. Chapter 1

I don't own Percy Jackson

Third person POV

Percy Jackson woke up on Monday morning, like any other morning. His alarm went off and he buried his head under his pillow. Burrowing under and groaning at his alarm, knowing that if he paid attention to it he would have to get up. His mom was already at work and he knew that Gabe was passed out on the couch surrounded by beer cans after another night of drinking and gambling. He groaned, thinking about school, another day of unrelenting teasing that he faced at school. He never understood why people bullied him though.

He got up and dressed in ratty jeans and a blue t-shirt before zipping his black jacket over it. Looking at the time he cursed,running his hands through his hair, he was going to miss the bus.

Running out of the small apartment, Percy tripped over one of Gabe's beer cans as put on his shoes. He glared at the mess in the living room that he knew he would clean up so his mom could relax when she got home.

Percy finally got out of the small apartment and ran towards the bus station, his light backpack crashing into his back as he ran. Just as he reached the station he saw the bus he needed to be on pulling away. He sighed and started to walk, knowing he would be late to his second class, completely missing his first. Content with that knowledge, he began his walk.

An hour and a half later he slipped into the school building. He snuck around the secretary and went to music, his favorite class. He walked over to Ms. Carlin and explained why he had missed the first few minutes, she smiled and sent him to his seat. She had always liked Percy Jackson, a wonderful music student, even if he couldn't read the sheet music.

He walked to the back corner and sat down. He took out the paper that had his song and tried to go over it a couple of times.

"Percy!" He looked up, confused why someone had called his name. Ms. Carlin gestured towards the front of the room. Percy stood before sighing and going up with his sheet music. "Who's your partner, Percy?" Ms. Carlin asked.

"I don't have one, I'm singing "Glitter and Gold"" he muttered. She nodded and he began.

Several minutes later, Percy finished singing, drawing out the last note of the song.He opened his eyes, not realizing he'd closed them and stepped down from the stage. He kept his eyes down, never looking up at his peers. He never looked at them.

A couple more people sang their songs before the bell rang. Percy darted out of the room, sliding along the wall to his next class. He kept his eyes down, not looking at the people in the hall with him. He did the same thing between each of his classes. Always against the wall, never wanting attention drawn to himself. With attention to him, pain seemed to follow closely behind.

Two classes passed before lunch, leaving his fourth class he moved quietly through the crowd to go outside. He went out and sat underneath a tree on the far end of the school, he leaned his head back and looked up at the clear blue spring sky, digging his hands into the fresh grass and closed his eyes. He let his body relax as he felt the peace from the only good part of his day ease him into the rest of his day.

Half an hour later the bell rang, he stood up, brushed himself off and walked back into the school, mentally preparing himself for English. On his way in he passed by a boy in dark clothes, dark everything, someone that he had never seen before. Percy looked at him curiously, then he ran into a wall. Rubbing the bump on his head and frowning he walked into Mr. Parr's classroom and sat at his desk wishing for the rest of the day to pass quickly.

Three classes later, the final bell rang and he let out a tired sigh and began his walk to the bus station before deciding that he'd rather walk. He slumped and started moving towards his apartment.

Percy POV

I sang under my breathe as I walked home, keeping to the shadows. New York during the day is just as dangerous as it is at night. I walked down the alley connecting the street over to the one my apartment was on. I felt eyes watching me. I glanced behind myself, not seeing anything I frowned and turned back. I sped up, taking large glides down the alleyway.

Then I heard the growl, my hair stood on end, and I whipped my head back around to see a large dog. Confused, I turned back walking quickly out to the street. Just before I reached the street something tugged me back by my shirt. I looked down to see what I thought had been a bog but looked more burly, it definitely wasn't a dog. I tried to move forward, out of its reach.

I let out a startled yelp as the dog thing pushed me into a wall. The back of my head hit the brick roughly and I slid down the wall groaning. The thing advanced on me slowly, I held up my hands attempting to hold it back, maybe to come to peace with it. I wasn't quite sure.

It smelled the air and I realized just how scared I was, the animal pushed my hands away with its head, almost gently, before advancing. My breathe quickened as its face got close to my head, it bared its fangs at me and I tried to move out of the way. I tried to duck my head down and crawl underneath it.

That was my biggest mistake.

The thing stepped on my leg and bit into my arm. I screamed in pain as the animals powerful jaw sunk into my muscle, shredding tissue and ripping veins. With my other arm I pushed on its head trying to remove it from my arm, only ending in the wolf thing clenching its jaw. My only thought was to get away, to get it off of me.

I screamed and thrashed in an attempt to remove the wolf from my flesh. It released my arm only to bite my shoulder, I could feel blood dripping down my chest. Then it just walked away. I couldn't move, I couldn't even think. I just laid there. Waiting for the darkness, knowing it was coming. I could feel my blood soaking through my jacket as my shredded arm laid against the wall.

Then just like that I was gone. My eyes slid closed and I let go of whatever kept me on the earth.

When I woke up I was in a dark room laying on silk. I sat up stunned, I could't see a thing. I was supposed to be dead, I had felt myself die. I looked around, confused. Then a door opened and a light came on, even a dim light like that hurt my eyes after the inky black. A man stepped through the door and I squinted at him.

"Percy Jackson, welcome to my home, I am Chaos, and I will train you," I passed out. I didn't know what was going on.


	2. I'm Ready

I don't own Percy Jackson

 

Percy POV

"Lord Chaos" I said as I bowed down, "I can do this, I'm ready, its been 4 years."  
"Ah Percy Jackson, my star pupil, what could you possibly talking about?"he asked with a smirk. I glared at Chaos.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about my Lord... I must join the battle, and I've asked you time and time again to call me Mavrek, Percy Jackson died the day his mother did." I could see the pity in his eyes.

Sally Jackson had died 2 years ago, beaten to death by Gabe. Gabe was my stepfather, he beat me as a kid. He'd get drunk, he'd yell at me, and then he beat me. I had broken ribs constantly as a kid, to protect her...and now, shes gone. 

"The titan battle is no place for a 16 year old child, Percy" he said to me.

"Lord Chaos, I respectfully disagree, I am the commanding officer in your army, I have trained for 4 years under you, and have been blessed by Nyx, Puntos, and Eros. That is not one but three primordial gods. I was claimed by you because Posiden refused to accept that I was his flesh and blood." I argued, "I am the strongest demigod alive, and I am pulling words right out of your mouth as I say that Sir."

Chaos stared at me from his desk, "Percy, if I do send you, and that is a large if, then Percy Jackson will no longer exist. You would be known as Mavrek, Commander of Chaos' army. You cannot take your revenge against Gabe, you cannot anger the people you will work with, and you can certainly not show any extreme shows of power, and no revealing that Posiden is your birth father." I scowled at my 'adoptive' father and he scowled back at me.

"The only part about that I have an issue with is my inability to do anything to Gabe, you know about all of the shit that I went through with that asshole, he killed my mother." I growled out.

"Percy, calm down, you know exactly why, you said it just a couple of minutes ago, you are the strongest demigod alive, I don't need to find a way to cover up the brutalist murder that has occured since cannibals boiled people in tribal times." He growled back, "I will allow you to go if you swear on my name to follow the rules that I've given to you.

"Fine."I muttered, "I swear on Lord Chaos to follow by the rules that have been presented to me in my current situation."

\----------

"Mavrek do you have your shit together?"asked Bianca.

"Bee I can assure you I don't, you've met me."I said smirking.

"Mav, I'm gonna kill you, but you know I love you."she said.

Chaos came into the room and looked at Bia and I standing alone in my room with clothes surrounding us and my shirt off.

"Lord Chaos don't jump to conclusions.. I'm packing. You were the one that said I could go,"I muttered.

"I didn't jump to conclusions Percy, I know you're gay." I stared, wide eyed at my adoptive father.

"How'd you know that?" I asked

Bianca stiffled a laugh before excusing herself. "Percy, you have lived in a coed complex for the past 4 years. Not only have you never once asked a girl out but you've never paid attention to a girl, and you stare at guys." I blushed heavily before turning back to my packing.

"I'll be ready to go in 5 minutes, Lord Chaos" I said, still blushing.

He smirked and walked out of my room with the reminder to pack my hood and cabin, as Chaos's commander I had studied technological advancment. I made a foldable, fully equipped cabin, honoring my patron. I finished packing and walked out into the dark hallway before making my way to the large living room.

"Are you ready to go?"asked Chaos.

"Yes Sir, I'm ready to return to Earth, I'm ready for this fight." I said.

"Good, I'm sending your unit with you" said Chaos smirking.

"Your sendimg them with me to Earth? They aren't trained as well as I am Sir." I mentioned

"They have been training as long as you have, just not quite as vigoursly, so relax Percy. You need the company and they're your friends, they'll have your back and I know you'll dislike many people at the camp your being sent to. Therefore you need them." Chaos smirked.

Bianca, Ethan, Zoe, Thalia,and Leo walked into the large room with bags slung over their shoulders.

"Fine, but let's go. This war has gone on long enough, we are the deciding factor, I'm ready" I told the group.

Chaos looked at us and smiled, "how about the rest of you? Are you ready to go? And not mess anything up of course, its been 4 years since the year of your deaths. No revenge, no random displays of power, none of that" he stated.

The six of us nodded our heads, almost in sync, after 4 years of traing together and bitching at each other, our ability to sync up was almost frightening. Chaos looked at us confused before stating that he was going to send us back to Earth. He told us to be prepared for the head rush.

Then everything went black.

\---------

I woke up to a blonde chick staring down at me.

"Why the fuck won't your hood come off you're head? What's your name? Who are your friends? Why are you all unconsious?" Asked blondie

"Whoa, back off blondie, none of those questions are going to be answered for you. Now I need to talk to the leader in this camp." I interrupted her incesent questions.

She scowled at me before stomping out of the strangely bright room. I sat up and pushed my hand against my throbbing head before sending a brain signal out to my unit. The second it reached them I felt their brains snap to attention.

Then the door opened again, and a centaur stepped in.

"Are you the leader of this camp?"I asked him.

"Yes, my name is Chiron, welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

"Perfect,"I said as I stood up, "I've been sent here by Lord Chaos, to help with the war." I said. Chiron flinched away when I said that.

Then there was a sudden crash of thunder and there was an angry man in the room. I smirked, knowing that it was Zues. This was it. I'm ready for this.


	3. Why Should I Tell You Who I Am?

I don't own Percy Jackson

Percys POV

"Ah lord Zeus, its nice to finally meet you."

"Excuse me? Who are you boy?"he glared down at me.

I, of course, chuckled under my breathe, because pissing off gods, who cares? Zeus' face got red and angry at that, he looked like a tomato, if that tomato were the king of the gods. With a temper. And lightning.

Ignoring me, Zeus talked to Chiron, "I felt a surge of power, what was it"

Chiron grimaced and looked down at the ground, "Lord Zeus that surge of power was sent from the commander of Chaos's army."

Zeus' eyes widened in something close to shock before narrowing at Chiron, "Lord Chaos has no reason to have ordered a wave of power."

Then I spoke up, "Lord Zeus, pardon me for interrupting, but Chaos did not order a wave of power, he sent power itself, he sent me." At that statement, two things happened, Chiron put his head in his hand and Zeus turned into an eagle and back again, then everything went black.

When I came to, I was in a large well lit room, with twelve gods staring down at me.

"Who are you? Why can't we see your face? Who sent you?"

"What's with you greeks and the rapid fire questions the second someone wakes up? First, that blonde chick, and now millennia old gods... but to answer those, you can't see my face because I don't want you to, and I was sent by Chaos." I got mixed responses to that statement, a couple angry glares, a couple of smiles, and mix between scoffs and angry "whats!".

I patiently waited for the gods to calm down before saying anything, "and as for your first question, why should I tell you who I am?" I finally let my face show, I pulled off my hood to let my intense glare be seen. I looked at all of the Olympians, I could name off all of the gods, so I looked at the god I knew to be Poseidon, my father. He was older, had blackish gray hair, and was wearing fishers clothes. He looked stunned, I wasn't sure though if it was because of the information Id just told them, or if he recognized me as his son.

"You have no choice but tell us who you are, because you have two options. Either you tell us and then we decide your punishment, or we shoot first and ask questions later" Zeus said, staring down at me. I stood there calmly before smirking.

"All you need to know is that I'm the Commander of Chaos's army, Mavrek, I have been trained by the best, and blessed by primordial gods. So please, do continue to threaten me, I'm sure that'll end well. I came to aid in the end of this titan war, as you keep losing people to them." Then I turned to walk out, my job there was done.

"Stop." One of the gods told me to stop so I did, I turned my ear back towards them, "you're a demigod," I turned to face them completely.

"What evidence do you have?" I asked calmly.

"You have a demigods aura, whose child are you?" The girl speaking wasn't on a throne, she was on the floor facing the fire.

"Lady Hestia, I may be a demigod, but Im not going to tell you what my parentage is, its irrelevant to the war, and I'm not going to be at fault for the repercussions that it will cause."

"Alright Mavrek, I understand." Said Hestia, looking at me sadly.

"Thank you lady Hestia, I'll be going now, I have to get my warriors situated" and I disappeared from the throne room without a trace. A gift from Lady Nyx, shadow travel.

\------  
Back at the camp, Camp Halfblood, I set down the folded cabin, and pressed the activate button, stepping back, it opened up. Boards spread over the grass and walls raised. In the front, stairs led up to a porch to the door. I sent a mental wave out to my warriors, that the cabin was set up.

"Looks good, Mav, so did ya tell them who we are?" Ethan asked.

"Are you kidding me? What would I say? Hi, my name is Percy Jackson, I'm the long dead son of Poseidon. My friends and I , who have been dead for four years, are going to save you from destruction, because we've been training for those four years, to kill titans!"

"Don't give us that shit, kelp face" said Thalia, glaring at me as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. Bianca blushed, wrapped up in Thalia.

"Relax, pinecone face. Bianca's yours, no need to stake your claim. Besides, I'm gay, you know that..." then there was knock on the door of our cabin.

I opened the door to see blondie, staring at her ankles in surprise. They were bound to the porch in black rope that tightened as she tried to step away.

"What do you want blondie? And where's the knife?" Her eyes widened and she growled.

"My name isn't blondie, and how the fuck do you know about my knife?" She said.

"Listen blondie, the cabin has security measures, unauthorized weapons can't make it past the front porch, different weapons trigger different alarms. Knives trigger those ropes, guns trigger a golden net, swords trigger ropes around wrists and ankles." I explained, not removing the rope, "now what is it that you wanted?"

"My name is Annabeth, and Chiron and Mr. D want to see you."

So I made my way down to the 'big house' as they called it. A blue house that looked like it would blow over at the slightest breeze. I carefully opened the door before slipping into the creaky house. I walked into the 'conference room' where Chiron stood with the god, Dionysus.

"Lord Dionysus, why are you at the camp, did Zeus send you?"

"No, Marvin, this is my sentence."

"Mavrek, what Mr. D was trying to say is welcome to the Camp, where are you staying?"

I smirked, "I have a cabin, Chaos' cabin, I created it myself. Its already set it up, nothing to worry about, Chiron. I do have a question, why do you keep losing demigods to the titans?"

Chiron frowned, clearly upset, "Two years ago, there were two demigods, children of Hades, they were going to a school with a manticore disguised as a teacher. The manticore worked for the titans, two children of Hades, siblings, were attacked. The manticore had orders to bring them to General Atlas, the sister died trying to protect her brother. He was forced to join the titans, now he recruits, he's second in command to Atlas."

As Chiron told the story, I frowned, as he continued my frown deepened. I knew this story. The 'sister' in the story, was Bianca. And the brother she protected was Nico, awkward and young, and now apparently second in command to Zoe's father. What an awful situation.

"Thank you Chiron, I have to go to my cabin, dinner is at 6, yes?" I said, as I slunk into the shadows quickly.

I went back to the cabin and called for my warriors. I explained to them the story that Chiron had just told me. Bianca was crying after hearing about Nico. Zoe looked angry, she hated her father. Thalia looked almost as irritated Zoe, if her girlfriend was upset, she was angry. Ethan was troubled and so was Leo, flames flicked over his fingers. I called water to my hand, ready to put out any fire Leo started, in case the fire resistance in the cabin failed.

"I know, just remember that it'll be okay. We'll get revenge for you Bianca. I swear. Maybe we can change his mind bring him over to this side, you'll get your brother back.

\-------  
AN- so let me know how the story is so far, and R&R


	4. So, What's Next?

I don't own Percy Jackson

Sorry about any OOC

\------  
Percys POV

The next couple of days passed uneventfully. A couple of war meetings were held, coming to no decisions whatsoever. So I decided it was time to do some field work.

"Meeting in the living room, now! Get your lazy asses in here!" I yelled out to my soldiers. Very slowly they inched out of their rooms. Ethan glared at me with his good eye, Thalia had lightning sparking in her hair, I could almost hear Zoe plotting my murder when she walked out of her room.

"Stop trying to kill me Zoe." I muttered as I glared at her.

"Then don't ever wake me up at 6AM. I was a huntress for 2000 years. I taught you archery, I could kill you easily."

"Stop threatening me, Zoe, your out here for a reason, and I was trained by Chaos. That outranks your 2000 years of experience and I'm a badass, and you know it."

"Shut the fuck up Mav, and tell us what you want." Her foot was tapping and she kept tilting, like she would fall over if she didn't get to bed.

"Right, were heading into the titans' territory. I'm done sitting around waiting for Chiron to come to a decision. Were taking it into our own hands, which means, Bee I'm sorry, but were off to meet General Nico, to join the army." I looked at Bianca as I told her this. Her expression changed several times in 5 seconds. It changed from sad, to angry, to neutral, to crazy. Then she went back to angry and stayed there.

"Mavrek, I know that your bored and twitchy, but I'll kill you before Zoe gets the chance to if you make me go see my younger brother." She got louder as she spoke, I could tell she was pissed.

"I wasn't going to suggest you go, Bee, I was going to ask you to stay here and attend the meetings and keep snooping campers out of our cabin. I can hear them thinking about sneaking in. They keep thinking about stealing our clothes." It bugged me occasionally, I could here peoples thoughts. Which became in issue when they started coming up with fantasies of sleeping with one of my warriors or myself.

"When are we leaving Mav?"asked Leo with a smile. He was such a cheerful person, he was a son of Hephaestus. A little fire bug.

I smiled back at him, "We're leaving at 12. We'll get lunch and take off." We had bonded over the past 3 years. After he came to Chaos' army, he was awkward and shy and learning about his fire ability. I was learning about my heritage, including my ability to control water. One day, he caught one of the other warriors on fire, he was depressed because it was the anniversary of his mothers death. I put out the fire and helped him through the day, we became close friends after that.

The group dispersed, Bianca went to the big house, Zoe went back to bed, Leo went to his room to pack, the others went out into the camp to do their morning workouts. I followed Bianca to the big house. On the way there we ran into Chiron.

"Chiron, I have to speak with you."

"Ah yes of course commander Mavrek, how can I help?"

"At noon my warriors and I plan on leaving. Bee will be staying here to help with the meetings as well as ways to help make decisions to help with the war." Chirons eyes widened, "we'll leave at twelve."

"I don't think that your allowed to leave."

"Excuse me?" I was confused as to why I wasn't allowed to leave, not that I was going to listen to that. Then lightning struck, in the camp borders.

"Your correct, Chiron." Zeus said, my eyes narrowed at him, "you cannot leave the camp Mavrek, the gods made a consecutive decision."

"Oh my, a consecutive decision? What ever will I do?" I rolled my eyes, "Sir with all due respect, kindly fuck off. I told you before, but let me remind you, I'm Lord Chaos' armies commander. I can kill gods, and I am leaving." He scowled at me.

"What makes you think we'll let you leave, boy?"

"I just told you... I can kill gods, and I'm leaving. You can't stop me, but if you need more of an incentive, then, Pinecone face, get in here," I yelled out to Thalia, when she walked in she let sparks move down her fingers.

"What is the meaning of this?" Zeus half yelled, half stuttered as he looked at Thalia, "T-thalia? H-how are you here?"

"Zeus, we are leaving. I am second in command in Chaos' army, I was brought back, to answer your question."

"Thalia, why didn't you ever come back if you were alive?"

"I was training, you abandoned me, you turned me into a tree, and when I was revived, you didn't help me when Atlas stabbed me two years ago. No, you let me die." Zeus looked almost looked guilty, but then his expression hardened.

"You are a demigod, its your nature to die," I backed away, I knew what Thalia was like when she was angry, her eyes flashed bright white and lightning arced down her arms.

"Its my nature? My fucking nature? Are you fucking with me?" She glared at him until he backed out a little. Then Thalia turned around and grabbed my arm, "get me out of here."

So I grabbed her arm that wasn't holding on to mine and slipped through the shadows.

"You alright Thalia? I'm sorry I called you in there," she smirked at me.

"Its good, I don't care that he abandoned me. I found you guys and now he's distracted. We're good to go." I loved it when she did that.

"Perfect," I looked at my watch, "shit we've got to go. Grab your bags and let the others know to meet us at the entrance." Then she walked away and I walked up the hill to the entrance. I sent out a mental message to my warriors, telling them to meet me there in case Thalia missed someone.

A couple minutes later everyone, excluding Bianca, was there.

"So so so Mavrek, where are we going first!?" Leo was practically bouncing as he asked.

"Calm down Leo. We're starting out on the Princess Andromeda. I found Nico," and we were off.

\------

Again sorry about any OOCness, I had a little bit of writers block


	5. Call Me Nico

I don't own Percy Jackson

\------  
"Percy Jackson, I swear to Chaos, if you got us lost again, I'm going to have to kill you." I could hear Zoe cursing behind me. Leo and I were leaning over a map. We were trying to find a bus station, we were heading down to Florida Bay to find the Princess Andromeda.

"Chill out Zoe, we'll get down there before the ship sets out, I promise. Scouts honor." Leo said as he smiled.

"Speak for yourself fire imp, your arm is on fire again." Ethan said glaring at us.

"Hey, if you two think you can find the bus station better then we can, be my fucking guest. I'm an expert tracker, but I'm sure you can find it better." I snarled out, I just wanted to get down to the ocean, I had to fulfill the promise I'd made to Bee.

\-------flashback-------

"Hey Perce?" Bee asked as she walked up behind me while I packed my stuff into my infi-pack, a magical item that Chaos had given me before I left that held anything that could fit in a backpack with unlimited storage place with no weight.

"What's up Bee?" I asked her, shoving a katana in the bag.

"I need to ask you a favor, I need you to check on Nico when your there. I know that your just going to survey and you said you weren't going to get too close, but please, I really need you to do this for me. I know I said I wouldn't go because it would be too hard to see what he's become, but I need to know." She said as tears gathered in her silvery eyes.

"Its ok Bee, I will I promise, I'll get closer, I'll talk to him for you." I said as I hugged her smaller frame to my larger one.

"Thank you Perce" she mumbled.

"Its ok Bee."

\-------flashback-------

"Fine give me the fucking map then, Mav, and I will find the goddamn train station. I know its within three miles of here, I can here the trains. We're within 20 miles of the bay, and I promise you we will get there in under an hour, cause we can't have you showing off your powers to get to the damn ship." Ethan ranted at me before I handed him the map, glaring at him.

Unfortunately, he was correct, under an hour we were at the bay.

"Alright Ethan, you win. Let's go we have to get on." We walked down to the cruise ship. At the entrance there was a dracnae standing guard.

"Welcome to the Princesssss Andromeda. Will you pledge yourssself to Lord Kronos?" She hissed at us, her forked tongue slipping through her razor teeth.

"We pledge ourselves wholeheartedly to Lord Kronos." I said.

"Welcome aboard." She said as she moved aside to let us on, "up two flightsss of sstairs, third door on the right."

"Thank you" I said and we walked up the plank onto the ship, we followed the instructions she had given us and I took a deep breathe, preparing myself to meet Bianca's brother, before knocking on the door.

"Enter" came a voice inside the room.

The 5 of us entered the room only to be hit with what could only be described as the captains quarters on the Black Pearl. We all got down on our knees before the dark mahogany wood desk ahead of us. I had my head bowed and I could see fine leather boots in front of my face.

"Stand" the man said. I stood up to come almost face to face with Bianca's twin. They looked so similar, olive skin, dark hair, and a stubborn little frown on the corner of their mouth. My mouth dropped open as I looked up at the olive skinned god in front of me, wearing leather pants and a loose white shirt.

"What's your names?" He questioned with a stony expression.

"My name is Mavrek, sir and this is Zoe, Thalia, Leo, and Ethan." I said gesturing at each of my comrades.

"Why are you venturing to join Lord Kronos' army?"

"The gods have wronged each of us, Lord Kronos will right the wrongs that have been done to each of us." I said, fortunately I wasn't lying. Bianca had said that her brother could always tell when people were lying. We had all been wronged, thankfully we found something better with each of our deaths.

"How did they wrong you Mavrek?" He questioned me, narrowing his eyes. I could tell that he was suspicious, maybe he felt the increase in my heart beat when his breathe skittered across my face.

"T-they let me die when I was 11, they sent a hellhound to kill me. I barley survived and have been running trying to survive since then." I stuttered out as his face got closer.

"Fine, the rest of you are dismissed, I'd like to speak to you, Mavrek, alone, close the door on the way out." My team walked out of the room to see the bear twins. I saw them be lead away. Nico's hand pulled my chin to face him again.

"Y-yes?" I stuttered out, his face was really close to mine. Red splashed across my cheeks.

"What are your intentions 'Mavrek'" he said with air quotes around my name, like he knew it wasn't really my name. My eyes hardened at that.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"I mean that there is another reason that your here, besides joining the army."

"What do you mean? We are here to serve Lord Chaos, and for no other reason."

"Then why do you keep stuttering?" He asked, his own eyes hardening into obsidian.

"I keep stuttering because you're face is close enough to kiss me!" I said with heat radiating off my scarlet cheeks.

"I see, I apologize Mavrek. Please feel free to leave. We will speak again." He said, releasing my chin. I turned around and walked out of the room to see one of the behemoth bear twins. He growled and started walking, I took that as a sign to follow him.

At the end of the hall he pushed me into a room. It had a bed, and a dresser. It was pretty sparse besides that, a mirror and a desk. I set my bag down on the bed and turned around to see the bear in the doorway. He gestured his head and I followed him out. He lead me to the cafeteria. There were monsters everywhere you looked with demigods sprinkled in like salt.

I looked around and found my team in the corner. I disregarded the buffet line and walked over to them.

"Hey seaweed brain." Thalia said as I sat down, "what did Bee's brother want with you alone?"

"He thought I was lying with my stuttering." I said, my face heating up yet again.

"That was cause he was hot." Zoe said.

"Blunt as always I see." I muttered as my face twitched.

'Mavrek please come to the head table' an announcement rang out over the crowd. A hush fell. Apparently that didn't happen very often. I stood up and walked over to the head table to see Nico sitting next to the bear twins.

"Yes sir?" I asked looking at him.

"Call me Nico. Everyone this is our newest recruit, Mavrek. You will welcome him and the other four, please stand up." He gestured to my friends. They stood and looked to me, confused. I shook my head and they hardened their eyes.

"You will all welcome them. Now let us feast!" He raised his glass and I turned to head back to my table. He grabbed my arm and told me to sit beside him.

\----

A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry its been so long, I had testing and homework and more testing five and a half weeks. I'm so excited to be back to writing though. And I'm so excited to hear any feedback you have on this chapter, Thanks you guys!


	6. Soon

I don't own Percy Jackson

\------

Percy POV

Captains log

It had been two weeks. Two weeks of the endless mind numbing following, like a puppy, to the king of the ship. Nico, he's magnificent, olive skinned perfection, and yet I hate him. I hate the way my heart flutters when he walks into a room just to order me around. I hate how his voice makes my knees weak. I hate him, but I can't either because I have to bring him down for Chaos, It is why I am here.

After that first night, when he was seductive and welcoming, he grew colder, not physically, but he spoke with ice lining his words. Until the last word he spoke before he left the room, sounding like a baking cookie. It was disconcerting, but our time together was coming to an end, two weeks was enough. It is time to leave the Alexandria.

End Captains log

"Mavrek! Come on It's time to go!" I could hear Thalia shouting at me through our link.

"Chill out Thals, we have an hour before we bust out," I thought back at her.

Talking through our link was the only way to not be caught because regardless of the overwhelming size of the Alexandria, monsters where fucking everywhere, at all times of the day. We were docking at a port in Europe in an hour and making our grand escape there. I'll open a void in a gathering area that we've already decided on and we'll step through back to Camp Half-Blood, and prepare for the war.

As I thought about our escape, there was a sudden pounding on my door, I stood to open it but someone burst through. I stepped back in surprise, to see an angry Italian.

"So that's it? You're leaving?" He ranted at me, I could feel the heat rising beneath his skin.

"Wait, what do you mean leaving? My mates and I are devoted to you and you alone, Nico," I said his name with a bit of emphasis thoroughly confused as to how he was aware of our plans.

"Please, I know everything. I see everything. Even when you're talking in your head. I know. Especially concerning you. Mi amore... why do you wish to leave me." He said, each word he took a step closer to me. Coming close enough to hold me to him. I winced, his smooth baritone soothing and calming me, regardless of his unpleasant words spoken to me.

"I don't know what you mean," I said nervously. He glared at me, his arms wrapping around my back, his face slipping down to rest in the crook of my neck.

" Don't leave carino, we still hardly know each other. I don't want you to go." I could feel the sweat dripping down my spine, we didn't have very long before we had to leave. I almost hated the idea of leaving his arms, but we had to go.

"Fine, you're right, I am leaving. But I have to. You don't and can't understand. Goodbye." I said as I pulled out of his arms. I almost went back, he looked so distressed. I knew that his understanding would be full and complete, but he would probably kill me for spying on him for two weeks. I ran to Thalia's room.

"Thal we have to go right fucking now, any longer and we'll be made."

"Shit," she said, "send everyone an emergency signal, straight out to the deck, and you can open the hole." I grimaced, I hated having to do that still.I sent out the message to my team, on the deck, two minutes. Thalia and I ran up to the deck quickly. 

Zoe, Ethan, and Leo were on the deck already, ready to go. Each had all of the stuff that they had brought with them. Zoe had her hand on her bow over her shoulder, Leo had fire dancing on his fingertips, Ethan had his hand resting on his knife in his belt.

"Alright are you guys ready?" I asked, focusing on Chaos' influence in my blood, opening a black hole in front of us, "Quick, I can only hold it open for a moment." They jumped into the hole just as Nico burst onto the deck.

"Stop!" He screamed towards us. I frowned sadly at him before stepping into my own black hole.

"Goodbye Nico, I'm sorry." The hole closed around us, the last thing that I saw was Nico's heartbroken face. 

\--Zoe's POV--

I wonder what that was, Nico looked so sad when Mavrek closed the black hole. We were still standing in the darkness, walking to where Mavrek opened up the Black hole. We stepped out into the middle of the mess hall.

\--Percy POV--

Opening up a black hole right on top of the head table may not have been my best idea. It may have been even worse that immediately after that, I melted into the table, traveling back to the Chaos cabin. Leaving my friends to deal with answering the incessant questions of the campers and directors.

"Shit," I muttered to myself, slamming the door to my room, my hands buried in my hair. How stupid could I have been? Falling for the guy trying to take over the fucking world. I know it was only two weeks but he was perfect.

"Percy," I turned around to see Chaos. I got on one knee before him, bowing down to him.

"Lord Chaos," I said.

"Stand up, Percy. You got the information necessary to defeat the titans." he said, as I stood before him.

"Yes sir I did, Nico is the leader, and Kronos is almost complete. I know his weak spot and defeating him should pose no trouble whatsoever." I said standing at attention eve though my thoughts were in a different world entirely.

"You fell in love as well." I sputtered, I knew that he knew everything but it was almost ridiculous by this point. 

"Well, yes, I did. I refuse to let it distract me from out end goal though. It was only two weeks, Its too quickly to fall in love with someone." I said, my eyes hardening. I knew that being with Nico was a pipe dream that would never come to pass for the commander of a dead army. 

"It's alright Mavrek. You can save him and defeat the titans. There is no need to pick between your mission and your life. I wouldn't have sent you on this mission if I didn't believe you could handle it." Chaos spoke in his loud voice and then disappeared. I had his blessing. It was time for the next step.

My team marched into the cabin, Bianca with them again. All of them wore scowls, no doubt from having to explain to an extent our findings to the group in the mess hall.

"The second step comes soon," I said to them as they walked in, "Its time." 

\-------

A/N: Hey guys, I'm so sorry that it has been forever and a day since I updated, but hopefully I will start updating again. and if not right away then in three weeks I will. So, I would love to mention that I'm looking for a beta, to stop my repetitive ass, if anyone is interested go ahead and message me! Thank you guys so much for reading.


End file.
